


Settling In

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Jördis [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Female Jormungandr, Female Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Oneshots for my Jordis series, primarily sitting in between the first two works in the series.
Relationships: Jormungand & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Jordis
Series: Jördis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Settling In

~~Jormungandr~~ Jördis lay sprawled on the couch, keeping an ear tuned to the argument in the next room, letting out a huff of relief as Stane finally slammed his way out the front door. She tilted her head to the doorway and let a smirk pull at her lips. ‘I do not think he likes me.’

A laugh spilled past her lips as Stark swore. ‘How’d you know I was there?’

‘Just because I cannot see does not mean I am ignorant of when there are others in the room.’

‘Right…’

‘Also, you have a rather higher heat signature than Stane.’

* * *

Tony stared at her blankly. ‘You can sense body heat?’

‘Yes.’ She frowned at him. ‘Is that uncommon on this Realm? I was under the impression it was a common ability for the Höggormur and their ilk.’

‘Right…’ he cocked his head, ‘How accurate are you? Can you differentiate between minor differences?’

‘I was trapped in the ocean for millennia Stark. What do you think?’

‘You would need to be precise to detect ocean currents…’ He felt a smile stretch his face. ‘I can work with this. JARVIS!’

* * *

Jördis stared blankly after him as he darted in off in the direction of his lab. ‘Very well. JARVIS? Can you play that playlist again?’

_‘The instrumental one, or Sir’s preferred choice?’_

‘The instrumental if you would. I enjoy the string instruments.’

_‘Very well.’_

* * *

A few hours later, Tony handed Jördis a tablet. ‘You are aware I cannot see?’

‘And?’ He beamed at her and pressed the power button on the side, Jördis focused her attention on the device as it began to heat up. ‘Of course you won’t be able to use it in public, given you’re blind, but…’

‘You altered it to produce a different heat signature for the letters as opposed to the background?’

‘Yep. It wasn’t that tough considering. I already had something similar worked up to allow me to moderate the infrared radiation they put out and preserve battery life. Just needed a bit of tinkering to get this sorted.’

‘You gave me a way to read again.’

He shifted uncomfortably at the teary look in her eyes. ‘Technically they already have that for the blind. It’s called braille. I just thought this would be helpful, and take less time since I assume you already know your letters. You should probably learn braille anyway, I just thought this would help in the meantime.’

‘ _Thank_ you.’ She breathed, running her hand over the screen.

* * *

** Translations: (Google Translate) **

Höggormur – Serpent (Icelandic)


End file.
